


Laud

by baccuroth (orphan_account)



Series: Worship and Sin [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-04
Updated: 2014-10-04
Packaged: 2018-02-19 17:55:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2397500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/baccuroth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erwin worships Levi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laud

**Author's Note:**

> nanna-nanna-nanna NANNA. my beta.

Shifting his legs wider apart, Erwin guided Levi’s mouth to the head of his cock. His thumb scratched the stubble on Levi’s scalp, fingers tangling in the silky darkness of his hair. Erwin had stripped from the waist down and Levi from the waist up. It was an arrangement that often worked for them.

He could hear Levi’s hands working against their bonds, his cravat tied around his wrists so he wouldn’t touch himself. Levi’s arms strained as he sucked.

"Such a hot little mouth, Levi." He traced a thumb along Levi’s jaw, encountered a string of spit as he reached his chin. "Just like that. Good, good boy."

Levi’s skin had a porcelain fineness to it and it went everywhere. Erwin even admired the scar tissue that marked his pallor, especially the one high on his thigh. Erwin worshiped that one like a sinner seeking absolution by kissing the feet of a marble martyr, falling silent to honor the stories Levi’s scars whispered to him if he listened closely.

"Does anyone ever tell you that you’re beautiful?"

Levi’s eyes scowled up at him.

"No? That’s a shame. Fine nose, that bow in your bottom lip. Every time you lick your lips my tongue wants to follow suit. Those dark eyes - a little heavy-lidded, yes - but you always look like you’ve just taken me in deep. If only people could see you the way I do."

Levi shifted, drawing back to suck in a breath. ”Fuck, Erwin.”

"We’ll get there."

Erwin sank down in his chair, head of his cock making a mess on Levi’s chin. He laughed softly and threw a leg over Levi’s shoulder to keep him close.

"I’ve been thinking about our first time together. You were so feisty and greedy. I could make you do anything for it, couldn’t I? I remember it all. Everything. I have memories from every time we’ve been together and you’ve never been a disappointment, Levi."

Levi blushed, ducking his head to hide it. After a long pause, he rubbed his cheek against Erwin’s thigh so he could feel the heat of it.

"Untie me," he whispered but it sounded like a shout in the empty darkness of the room.

"Since you asked so nicely." Erwin reached around and plucked the cravat loose.

Levi shrugged his hands free and surged forward, licking down to Erwin’s sac as his thumb caressed the vein threading through the underside of his cock.

"Just like that."

Erwin’s back arched, ass sinking further down onto the chair until Levi’s tongue was searching lower.

"Gorgeous tongue as well. all of you, my raven."

Levi’s breath hitched. Erwin hadn’t called him that since the first time. It had been silly then but the tone of Erwin’s voice now made the air in his lungs turn to melting ice.

"Let me see your eyes, Levi."

Levi panted as he looked up, eyes flashing like silver coins when the moonlight bled across his face.

Erwin pulled him onto his lap, licking at the come and spit until Levi’s face was clean. He then sucked Levi’s tongue into his mouth until a hand was tangling in his shirt.

"Fuck me, Erwin."

He savaged Erwin’s mouth with another kiss. Erwin’s left arm went around Levi’s waist, holding him tight.

'No,' Erwin's fingers on the scar gracing his left bicep said. 'Tonight is for worship.’

 


End file.
